Life May Change But I Never Will
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura is leaving her life in Suna and is going to konoha high were her ant is pricipal sakura will face lots of things and be friends with people sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

IT'S ME I'M WRITING A NEW STORY CAUSE PEOPLE REALLY DIDN'T LIKE MY OTHER ONE WELL HER WE GO PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL CONTINUE MY OTHER STOREY JUST IN A LITTLE TIME THANK YOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO YET !!!!!! MUHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

There was a girl named Sakura Haruno she had everything you could think of she HAD popularity she was kind she was a cheerleader she was very smart. She had evreything like the money the boys who would kill for her. But this would all change seance sakura was moving to Konoha from her perfect little life in Suna. She was leaving behind her three best friends Tamari , Kankuro and Gaara who would be her best friend. It came the last day for the cherry blossom to say goodbye to her friends. Yah you get it the crying the hugging ( blah blah blah ) even Gaara shed a tear (just imagine Gaara crying what a sight ) . That's when sakura would be moving to Konoha were people were such goody-goodys and sluttish girls and clicks which Sakura promised to her self to break when shes there yes Sakura was a popular girl in here school in Suna but she was never one of those I'M-BETTER-THEN-YOU people, her school was like street basket ball NO RULES NO CLICKS NO DEFAMING ( yes a word i made up it means to be grading your popularity hehe please dont yell at me it sounds cool ) AND IN HER SCHOOL,WELL USE TO BE SCHOOL PEOPLE DIDN'T GET TO WEAR WHAT THEY WANTED THEY HAD UNIFORMS SO NO SLUTTISH PEOPLE DRESSING AS IF YOU WANTED TO GET RAPED . Anyway sakura said goodbye and she was off on her trip " to hell " as Tamari puts it . Sakura got in the airplane and looked out the window and waved goodbye and started crying this was the only family she had her friends Sakuras parents dead when she was only 12 they dead in a car crash wth her older brother too she stayed with her ant then she went to Suna when she was 15 and now she was going back to Konoha because her ant says its the best school and Sakura should come live with her. Why do you ask Sakura agreed to go to Konoha , well because in her parents will it says they wish for there daughter to study in konoha high cause thats where they and her brother went to school .

sakura then thought to her self ( when you she this ' ' that means thoughts when you see this " " that means there talking sorry go on ) ' i'm going to show these people not to be snobbies just because there rich INNER SELF ' your the freaken richest person on earth ' ' yah well I'm not snobby' like Tamari said they are' ( oh yah i forgot to tell you Tamari went to school there for 1 week and got tired of the people ) ' WELL LIFE MAY CHANGE BUT I NEVER WILL ' Sakura had fallin asleep at that point and she would get in Konoha i about 3 hours

( 4 HOURS LATER )

Sakura had gotten to her Manson and it was huge and she had her guitar and she had every Peace of clothing in the mall I'm serious Sakura was really rich she had everything to a tennis court gymnasium soccer field and a spring it was huge she had been introduced by her maid Ami and now Sakura was in her room looking at the few she could see konoha and lots more Sakura was starting her new school tomorrow and she was very happy Sakura was never the nervous shy type she was the big prep and made everyone smile she was going to school tomorrow so she went to her closet and looked through her electronic clothing thing ( just like in the jounes brothers i have a 5 year old sister its a habit back to the story ) sakura finally picked the best out fit of skinny jeans and pink tank top with pink uggs ( you know the fluffy boots hehe i love them ). Sakura smiled she was going for the appearance as a punk she would look hot in any mans eyes like how shw had huge boobs or how her clothing griped to her body and should of her perfect curves. Sakura was ready to be her self and not nobady else . ( hehe exciting isn't it )Sakura had a plan up her sleave and was ready to be crazy ( like hannah montanas song lets get crazia ) . Sakura was now fast asleep dreaming about her soon to be wonderfu-

BEEB

BEEB

BEEB

BEep

smash alarm clock . Sakura wakes up ( someones not a morning person. Sakura keep talking and ill use super punch on you ) and looks at the clock she was existed for the people of Konoha it was 5:00 she had 2 hours to get to school and finish so Sakura took a 45min shower and put her butt length hair in a towel oh how she was existed very very existed. Sakura put on her clothing NO make up all natural . She went down her elevator and eat breakfast and then she was off in her limo to her new school also new life in Konha High .

* * *

LIKED IT IT WAS REALLY GOOD FOR ME WELL BYE BYE REVIEW PLEASE IF I GET ONE REVIEW I'M GOING TO PUT TWO VERY LONG CHAPTER THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

HAY HAY HAY LOOKY LOOKY. HERE I AM AGAIN HERES A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE ..........

GAARA- SHE DOESNT OWN NARUTO OR MEEEEEEEEEEE MUHHAHAHMUHAAHAHHA !

( I WALK AWAY SLOWLY )

* * *

Sakura was almost at school she could already tell who the popular kids were the geeks the nerds the Goth the Emo the preps . Sakura could see everyone stop talking as her limo stopped in front of school Sakura was smirking because these people were in for a lot . Sakura got out of the limo and said good bye too her driver then she turned around to see everyone looking at her sakura just ignored all the boys that came up to her sakura herd the bell ring and saw people getting up to get ready to go . Sakura still had to go to the office so she did ........... When Sakura got to the office she saw her ant

" ant Thsunde ! " sakura screamed

" well if it isn't my lovely niece Sakura well here's your schedule your already late so go to math and ill talk to you later " Sakura said

" ok love you see you later " Sakura said to her ant Thsunde

Sakura is was walking to math after saying good bye to her ant

* * *

"OH MY GOD YOUR ERLIE THE WORLD IS ENDING " a blond kid yelled at a silver headed man.

"naruto be quiet yes im ereli cause there is going to be a new student here and shes late " the sopouse to be teacher said.

"WELL WHO IS SHE KAKSHI-SESNSI " naruto asked his TEACHER WHO'S NAME WAS KAKSHI .

" oh um Sakura Haruno " kakshi said and the whole class laughed.

" KAKSHI THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE THAT GIRLS RICH AS HELL RICHER THEN TEME OVER HERE AND WERE LIKE THE WORST SCHOOL AROUND " naruto said well yelled to kakshi sensi.

" no naruto nothings imposible and shell be here in about 3 2 1 " kakshi said and there was a knock at the door

" come in and introduce yourself " kakshi said to a girl with pink hair ( i wonder who) Sakura did as she was told and everyone gasp

"ahhhhhh....... ok high i-" sakura couldn't Finished cause a green bug, well for Sakura it looked like a green bug but it started talking.

"YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA HARUNO FOUNDER OF THIS SCHOOL AND MANY HOSPITALS WOULD YOU MARRY ME PLEASE " The green bug said

" AHH WHAT THE HELL THE GREEN BUG SPEAKS" Sakura said while backing up from the so called green bug ,and when she said that the whole class laphed

" Lee sit down your scaring Sakura " Kakshi said

" nice to meet you Sakura im your math teacher Kakashi sensi now please tell me your name hobbies and dislikes " Kakashi said

"well ok im Sakura Haruno i like cheerleadng dance i know how to do Marcel arts i like singing i know how to play the guitar and i dislike fan boys and green talking bugs oh and i hate sluts " Sakura said looking at 3/4 of the class cause most of them were what would you call it her disliked people .Sakura said all this with out any emotion

" ok now i want you to sit next to Sasuke Uchia please " Kakshi said pointing to a seat next to the window next to a boy with black hair black eyes and girls drooling around him. Sakura walked down the lanes of seats and got many death glares but Sakura ignored them she just walked and sat down next to the guy named Sasuke .When Sakura sat down she got hit in the back by someone

" ummmmmm can i help you " Sakura said and everyone looked at the two in the back

" yah stay away from my Sasuke kun bitch just because you own this school doesn't mean you own me and my Sasuke" a girl with red hair said but little did the ugly beast know that Sakura lost her at ------------. Scratch that Sakura wasn't even paying attention but she was staring in to space "um did you say something " Sakura asked and everyone in the class room gasped except gaara sasuke and neji

" bitch were you listening to me " The ugly beast said and Sasuke raised a eyebrow at Sakura and thought ' wow the first girl who hasnt screamed when seeing me and now shes going to get the beaten shit out of her great ' sasuke thought.

" well i heard 'yah' then everything else i heard was blah blah blah blah blah blah " Sakura said while smirking.

"ahh I'm going to get you now bitch " Karin said while flying at Sakura ( oh yah Kakashi fell asleep so he's not there to do anything )but Sakura just moves out of the way and she hits the wall ().

" bitch I'm going to kill you " Karin said and then tried punching and kicking but Sakura dodged all of the blows sent to her.

" oh come on you can do better then that " Sakura said while dancing in front of Karin and everyone started laughing Thats when the bell rang and Sakura graped her stuff and was out the door .before Karin could say anything.

Sakura was walking to her next class which was gym and then she saw something blond in her way .

" hi I'm Naruto " Naruto said to Sakura who was smiling at him.

" hi I'm well you know who i am " Sakura said to Naruto.

" what class do you have next " Naruto asked Sakura .

"Gym " Sakura said to Naruto

" great me too " Naruto said to Sakura

"well lets go " Sakura said hooking arms with naruto which caused him to blush . Sakura and Naruto skipped to gym until they turned a corner and saw basketball players pushing Gaara Gaara just stood there looking down

" yo let him go " Naruto said to the basketball players

" and what if we don't Uzamki " the guy who looked like the captain said then saw Sakura " oh and look at this hay babe wanna come with us " Sakura smirked and walked over to the boys

" with Sakura i thought i was your friend " Naruto said that's when he didn't notice sakura punch the captian in the face and kick the other two in the you know what " thats when Naruto grinned and Sakura looked at Gaara

" so whats your name " Sakura asked the kid with his head down that's when Sasuke walked by cause he also got gym then he saw Sakura , Naruto and Gaara then he looked on the floor and there were the three jerks then Sasuke looked at his best friend " do i want to know " Sasuke asked Naruto

" Sakura " Naruto answered then he turned to Sakura " were are you learning this girl you could beat up teme here " Naruto said

" um well like i said before I'm a black belt in Marcel arts " Sakura said planly

"well lets go to gym " Naruto said with a grin

* * *

THAT WAS THEW SECOND ONE THANKS FOR READING !!!!!!!!!


End file.
